


Soon

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 4x21. Mercedes gives Kurt the talk during their double coffee date when the guys go get their coffee. Because someone must have told Kurt to pull his head out of his ass and finally open his eyes.</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/49207797584/soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

“So… When the two of you finally got together?” Mercedes asked with a huge grin as Blaine and Mike were ordering their drinks.

“Huh?” Kurt’s eyes were gazed as he glanced at her from where he was staring across the Lima Bean at his so-called friend, thinking nobody noticed.

“You and Blaine.”

“Oh, we’re not together.” He looked down, small smile tugging at his lips.

“And I’ve always thought _you_ were the bright one” she sighted tiredly, waiting until Kurt met her gaze with a slight frown, before speaking, choosing her words carefully.

“Listen, boo. Remember when you used to moan about how Blaine couldn’t see that you two were meant together and you had to wait for him to pull his head out of his ass? This time it’s you that has to get your crap together- Let me finish” she raised her hand as Kurt opened his mouth to interrupt.

“I know he hurt you, I know what he did was wrong. But you’re lying to yourself now, Kurt. You _are_ ready to take him back. You think no one sees the way you two are looking at each other? Like you’re the sun and the moon and the stars for one another? If I didn’t love your stubborn ass so much and wanted you to be happy, I would be sick with it. Stop punishing Blaine _and_ yourself. He loves you more than anything in this world and he would wait for you forever, but- But what if he won’t? Don’t waste your time finding that out because you may not want to know the answer. Get your man back for good. Preferably soon.” Mercedes squeezed her friend’s hand the moment two boys joined them with four cups filled with steaming coffee.  
“One medium latte with raspberry syrup and extra cream for Mercedes…”

“… and one tall nonfat mocha, no whip for Kurt.”

“You remember my coffee order?”

“Of course I do.” Blaine replied almost with a huff, placing the cup in front of Kurt who couldn’t hide a blush and a smile as their eyes met. Neither said a word, two boys looking away after a moment and their friends exchanging a knowing look. _Soon_.


End file.
